List of minor characters
The following is a list of minor characters on Total Drama. Anna Area 51 soldiers Several Area 51 soldiers are seen in The EX-Files, trying to capture the contestants, after they infiltrated the base. Courtney is seen hiding from several of them at one point after the alarm has been sounded. Gwen also encounters two more before she bumps into Duncan. They are under the command of an unnamed colonel. Brady Brady is Beth's boyfriend whom she met two days after Total Drama Island. She mentions him several times throughout Total Drama Action as a running gag of the season. Initially, no one believes Beth until he makes an appearance in The Aftermath: IV after the winner was declared. Brandon Brandon is Stella's boyfriend. He is first mentioned in The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx by Fontlaroid Platypus, when he reminds Stella she was in a relationship with him while she was attracted by Alejandro's magic-induced shining body. Cure Fortune Dakota's paparazzi Dakota's paparazzi made their first appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, taking pictures of Dakota while she was in a dinghy. Annoyed that Dakota isn't active in the competition, Chris orders Chef to blow up their boat. They later again during the first part of the challenge, but were crush by a tree cut down by Chris. Dakota's paparazzi once again appear in Truth or Laser Shark on a hot air balloon and because of them, Dakota loses focus on the game and causes her team's defeat. Chef once again get rids of them by blowing up their balloon with a sling shot. For the third and final time, Dakota's paparazzi appear in Runaway Model, taking pictures of Sasquatchanakwa instead of her, much to her chagrin. Elsa Family members Throughout the series, family members of the cast are often mention by them or make cameo appearances. Gwen's friends In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Gwen shows pictures of some of her friends from school to Trent and Leshawna. Their names were Marilyn, Pixie Corpse and Reaper. Like Gwen, they, too, are goths. Interns Interns are people hired by Chris and the producers to aid in the production of the show. They perform a variety of tasks, such as testing out challenges, researching info to aid in challenge set-up, and even pampering Chris. Throughout the Total Drama series, Chris frequently mentions the interns getting injured and some even dying. A running gag throughout Total Drama is having interns test out challenges to ensure that they are safe enough, only for them to die or get severely injured during the testing. Despite this, Chris will always qualify the challenge as being safe anyway, with the commonly-used phrase "Well, that seems safe enough." Janitor The janitor is first seen in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special trying to fix the broken Drama Machine, but once he is done, the machine explodes. His next appearance was in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, sweeping the floor near one of the exits of the Aftermath studio next to Eva who is doing a report about the The Drama Brothers. When Eva gets fed up with Blaineley's questions, she threw her microphone and hits the janitor in the groin. He also makes a minor appearance in Aftermath Aftermayhem. In Chris' interview with Erin, the janitor appears at the very end, farting, sickening both Chris and Erin. José José Burromuerto was first mentioned in Hawaiian Punch by his younger brother, Alejandro. It is revealed by Alejandro that the two do not have a good relationship as his older brother often bullied him when they were younger and that he "always wins". Additionally, is tormented by José calling him "Al," a name which would often cause Alejandro to twitch during Total Drama World Tour. José finally made an appearance in Suckers Punched, when Alejandro finally tells his older brother how he feels about him, and subsequently stands up to him and defeats him in the challenge. The Killer The Killer is a convict who escaped from prison prior to Hook, Line, and Screamer and is armed with a hook and chainsaw. Chris uses his escape as part of the episode's challenge in which the campers are one-by-one hunted and captured by Chef dressing up as him. However, the actual killer somehow makes it to the island and meets Gwen who effortlessly defeats him. He also makes a minor appearance as one of the contestants for the fake season in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. In the first episode of season five, the Psycho Killer is seen in prison, apparently being caught prior to the episode. Lord Hater Maximum IQ Mime The mime had first appeared in Phobia Factor as one of Trent's fears. He imitates Trent until he jumps into the Lake Wawanakwa and is not able to smear his make up. The mime leaves, knowing Trent has conquered his fear. The mime makes a brief appearance in the opening sequence of Total Drama World Tour, eating a croissant. In the exclusive clip of Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Lindsay met a mime after her parachute got tangle with a lamp post. She asks the mime to help her, but he mimics her every movement, which irritates Lindsay. The mime also appears in the exclusive clip of Evil Dread. He tries to warn Lightning to swim away but Lightning thought the mime was asking Lightning to show him his muscles. After the swan boat knocks out Lightning, the mime teases him leaves with an annoyed look on his face. Mr. Coconut Mr. Coconut is Owen's imaginary friend, created by him as a result of eleven minutes of isolation away from the other contestants. It ends up being "eliminated" by Chris in that same episode due to destroying Owen's sanity. Despite this, Mr. Coconut continues to make cameo appearances in future episodes. Oresky Oresky is a member and general of the Phantom Kingdom, where Phantom belongs to. While not making an appearance in ETMA Aftermath III, he was one of the villains who called the Total Magical Aftermath to compare the video of J.Z. beating up Gard with the video of Mal beating up Izzy, back in Total Drama All-Stars, despite Amanda's protests. Phantom Phantom is a member and general of the Phantom Empire. He first appeared in The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, when he was standing at the train station. Police officers Two police officers come to arrest Blaineley in Host Kidnapping and Searching's campfire ceremony, because Blaineley gave Chris Erin's location. Pretty Cures In Astro-nomical Mathalon, Megumi and Hime appear again, when they inform Jack Skellington about Demona. Promo Bots The Promo Bots are robot replicas of Chris that are stored near the main control room underneath Pahkitew Island. Their only appearance is in Scarlett Fever, in which Chris himself explains he uses them to fulfill his appearances to promote the show. He also states that part of their purpose is to keep him safe from the fans. When the contestants are trapped inside the room containing the Promo Bots, they come to life and charge the helpless competitors. However, Jasmine triggers Shawn with the word "zombies" to launch a counterattack. He single-handedly annihilates all of the Promo Bots, much to Chris' displeasure. Later on, one of the destroyed Promo Bots is used to fool Scarlett into allowing the contestants access to the control room. Space Pirate Pete Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go or SRMTHFG is a team Amanda is member of. It consists of Chiro (the leader), Antauri (the second-in-command; originally the Black Monkey and currently the Silver Monkey), SPRX-77 or Sparks (the pilot; The Red Monkey), Mr. Hal Gibson (the scientist; The Blue Monkey), Nova (the team's main fighter; The yellow Monkey), Otto (the mechanic; The Green Monkey). In Underwater Seashells and Harmony, after Trent was eliminated, Erin called Amanda so Sparks can pick up Trent. In the end of ETMA Aftermath VI, which takes place sometime after Courtney was taken away, Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Non-contestants